Hennes Viking Vampyr
by FeeKilico
Summary: "If I meet the true death without even having kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret." And then I kissed her. EricXSookie
1. Infomation

**(Swedish) Hennes Viking Vampyr - Her Viking Vampire**

**Everytime my Pinterest is updated, I will say at the beginning or end of chapter. My link is on my profile.**

** FeeKilico/**

This is my First True Blood Story. I will make my character's my own, and stake no claim to them.

Each character will be portrayed a little different, to kind of make them my own. Certain things have already happened.

Sookie already knows that she is a Fae. Sookie's gran is already dead. Bill has already shared blood, with her. And we all know Sam is a shifter, including Sookie. This will follow some of the TV show, and nothing from the books (I haven't read them.)

Some of my Infomation has been Googled. There is so much to remember from the TV show, my mind can't handle that much. As for the Swedish terms that will be used, I found a English to Swedish translator. The chapter's I use swedish in will have a small note at the top of the page. I've also made a Pinterest account, to post some True blood images.

That will be in my Profile, and at the end of my chapters. I truly hope you all enjoy this. I do believe that The Sexy Vampire Viking God.. deserves all the Fanfiction. He truly is a fine specimen of a man. I do not have a Beta, so please bare with me whilst I work on finding one.

**Enjoy! FeeKilico x x**


	2. Eric Northman

**This is my first attempt at a True Blood story. I truly hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Swedish words used this chapter - vacker, skön - Beautiful**

**Eric Northman**

I sit in the Mansion of Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Queen of Louisiana. I sit in her lobby, waiting to be seen. I look around at the elegance of her abode. Mural's painted on every wall. Gold in almost everything I see. I look down at marbled floor, seeing my reflection staring back.

"The queen will see you know" I had been escorted into her pool room. Instantly the smell of blood floods my nostrils. I follow the scent and see Sophie between a women's legs. The human is moaning, as she bring her to climax. Then she bites down on the delicate flesh, earning a scream of pleasure from her human. She looks at me and winks. I feel the tightness in my jeans, and let out a small growl. In a flash she stands before me, and sniffs me. I see the blood tracing her lips, down her chin and into her cleavage. The smell of pure blood is the best kind of blood. She smiles wickedly as she grabs my head. She pulls her cashmere shirt down, and places my face between her bosom. I instantly start to lick every last drop of blood. I moan as the blood touches my tongue. Sophie moans in pleasure, as I nip at her mounds.

"Come join us" She whispers. I look at her and hiss as she touches my dick. She pulls me along to her human, who is laying there legs wide open. I see her pussy glistening with her cum. I bare my fangs and smile. As my father once said _' You can't spend your life between a woman's legs.' _ 'I can try.' my inner voice said. I knelt down and looked into her eyes. They were dark and hooded with lust.

"She is pure Eric," Sophie then said. Meaning no cock action for her. I spread her legs some more, and dove in. I growled at the taste of her. She tasted like the purest honey, sweet and succulent. Sophie ripped my pants from me, and begun working on erect cock. I teased her opening with my finger as I nibbled on her clit. The human was writhing beneath me. She grabbed my hair and pushed me in deep. I do not like to be touched, but in a sexual way I make an exception. My cock was down Sophies throat, dam she could deep throat. I bought the girl to orgasm. As my fingers pumped into her, my teeth sunk into her thigh. She screamed and then went limp. Sophie pulled of my cock and looked at her human.

"Impressive " She whisper in my ear. I took her to the other chair, and lay her down. I made quick work of her clothes.

"That was Cashmere" She growled.

"I'll buy you 10 in it's place" I say. She smirks as I thrust into her. She is tight and warm.

"Hold on" I whisper. I start to thrust into her, vampire speed. By the time she has come down from her first orgasm, I've already started on the next. A few hours later, and every surface covered we sit down and discuss business. Her human has been taken to her room, to sleep.

"Other than pleasuring you, why am I here" I then ask her. She sits behind her desk and hands me a file. I open it and immediately hiss, Bill Compton.

"I sent him to Bon Temps, to acquire a Fea. But it seems he has fallen for her. I originally wanted her, to suck her dry. But I was rash in my choice, and now regret it. Bill I believe has his own plan for her. She is the last of her kind, walking on this earth. As you are the Sheriff of Area 5, Bon Temps falls under you" She finishes. I look through the File and scan the pages. I've known Bill for quite some time. Pam, my progeny despises him. They have a brief history, which she has never forgiven him for. The next page stopped me in my tracks. Infront of my eyes was a creature, simply exquisite. Her long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her skin sun kissed from the Louisiana sun. Her very impressive bosom, and her perfectly curved body.

"She is simply flawless" Sophie says. I look at her and see her smiling.

"How'd Bill get so lucky" I then ask. Sophie hisses and starts to explain everything. By the time she done, I am pissed to the high heavens. How could he set something so vile up. I'm as cold-hearted and ruthless as they come, but even I won't stoop to that level. Sophie senses my anger and sits on my lap. She bares her neck for me, whilst grinding against me.

* * *

"Always a pleasure" Sophie says, as she walks me to the door. I kiss her hand and fly back to Shreveport. I walk in the doors of mine and Pam's club. Fangtasia is a vampire nightclub. Humans come with their masters. Humans come to be fucked, and some come to become feeders. I walk in as everything is starting to die down. A few vampires are left, getting ready to leave with their human companion.

"Welcome the fuck back," Pam says. She is sitting in the office, on her laptop. She stands up to greet me, by kissing my cheek. I look at her attire and nod in approval. She is wearing a black and red lace corset. Her tits are pushed up, and looking great. Her lace booty shorts, hug her tight ass perfectly. And her fuck me heels, screaming 'Come get me.' Pam never mixes business and pleasure. At the club she is the queen. Everyone respects her, and some fear her.

"What's this" She says taking the file from my hand. She skims through it and throws it on the desk.

"Bill fucking Compton" She hisses. I sit her down and explain everything sophie told me.

"Well fuck me, A Fea living just outside our front door. And a beautiful one at that" She says licking her lips. Pam enjoyed the company of both sexes. There have been times I've caught her between a women's legs. I've never partake, unless she wanted me too.

"What will you do" She asks, as she walks into the club to lock the doors.

"I'm heading to Bon Temps, and I will make myself known to Sookie. Bill may have her now, but I will have her" I say smirking. Pam rolls her eyes and shuts the blinds. We walk into the basement and into our beds. The basement is dark enough, for us to sleep without having to place a lid over us. I kiss pam lightly on the lips, and get into my bed. Tomorrow evening I would pay Sookie a Visit. Bon Temps be ready, The sheriff is coming to town.

* * *

"Eric get your ass up, you need to go and I need to get ready" Pam hissed. I sit up and look around. My age has defined my senses. The dark is my friend, and I can see everything clearly. I see pam walking around naked, and I lick my lips. There is arousal in the air, and my cock springs to life. Pam and myself rarely engage in sex, but when we do, It's hard, fast and animalistic. I strip and rush behind her. I place my hand around her throat and sniff. Her body shivers as I run my hands down her curvaceous body. My hand finds her pussy, and I draw a moan from her lips.

"Ready" I whisper. I place her against the wall, and spread her legs. I place her hands above her head. I run my hands down her back, and smack her ass. In one swift movement I'm inside of her. I grab her hips and relentlessly fuck her. After her 10th orgasm she gets herself ready for tonight. I quickly bath and get myself ready. I look in the mirror and smile. Pam recently cut my hair, gone are my long blonde locks. Instead its short and sleeker, and easy to style. I spray my Cologne and put on my leather jacket. The club is pumping with music, and Pam is behind the bar. She winks as I leave her in charge, once again. Within minutes I'm in Bon Temps. Merlottes Bar and Grill stood before me. The smell of food assaulting my senses. I straighten my jacket and make my way inside. I look around and see Bill sitting at a booth, by himself. All talking stops and all eyes are on me. Bill looks over his eyes widening a little. I stride to the booth and sit down opposite him.

"William" I say.

"Eric" He replies in a timid voice. Everyone has gone back to their food and chatter. I look at the menu, particularly the drinks. I then sniff the air, what is that heavenly scent.

"Hi, and what... what can I get for you tonight? Came her voice. She looks at me as I look at her. She is even more beautiful in person. A light blush creeps up her skin.

"Tru blood, vacker, skön" She nods and walks to the bar. I can't help but check out her plump ass. Her black shorts, snuggly fit her. I can feel Bill stare daggers into my back.

"Is that everythang" She says, placing the bottle on a coaster for me.

"This is fine," I say. She looks at Bill and then me and smiles. She walks back to the bar, where she observes her tables. The shifter stares at me and then starts talking to her.

_"Who is that" _He asks.

_"No Idea, I will ask Bill later Sam. I can't read his thought's either" _ I open the blood and take a sip. It's not the best, but it does the job.

"Eric, what are you doing here" Bill then asks. I look at him and raise my eyebrow.

"I'm the sheriff Bill, I'm doing a routine check. making sure everything is running smoothly" I say sipping the blood. He looks at me and then back at Sookie. I smell her blood deep within his skin. The bond isn't strong yet. He doesn't feed from her as often as he should. Sookie then came over and sat down next to Bill.

"I'm to darn curious, but who are you" She then asks. I smile at her bluntness, I'm about to speak when Bill cuts in.

"No one sookeh" He says.

"I wasn't asking you Bill," Sookie growls. I laugh a little and stare at her.

"I am Eric Northman. Sheriff if Area 5, and an old friend of Bills" I take her hand and kiss it gently. She smiles and I see excitement in her eyes.

"First Bill and now you, Bon Temps must be appealing to vamps, huh" She says smiling. A customer eventually calls her away.

"Nice meeting you" She says, and hurries to her table.

"She is mine Eric" Bill then growls.

"Not yet William, I will be back" I place my bottle down, and head for the bar. I pay for my blood and leave her a very good tip.

"Goodnight Sookie" I say, kissing her hand once more. She blushes a little and quickly rushes towards the kitchen. I tip my imaginary hat at Bill and leave. I fly back to Fangtasia, where Pam is waiting for me. It's almost 12 so I have a good few hours, before I sleep. I quickly fill her in and promise that she has the day off tomorrow. I head back, and keep my distance from Comptons house. He moved back into his Family home. I sit in a tree and wait for Sookie to show up. No doubt she has some questions for Bill. I hear a car in the distance, and smell her scent. She parks down the path and walks towards his house. Let's see what Lies he tells her about me.

**There we have it. I never liked Bill, nor will I ever. Some of my characters, will be portrayed differently to make them my own. Review and tell me your thoughts. Feedback is greatly welcomed. FeeKilico x**


	3. The Past

**Swedish used in this chapter.**

**vacker, skön - Beautiful**

**Du ser vackra i kväll - You look beautiful tonight**

* * *

**A huge thank you to everyone who has Favorited and Followed my story. And thank you - RagdollPrincess, ciasteczko, maria1981, Lovechunk and Guest for the reviews. I'm thrilled people are liking my story.**

**The Past**

_"Why didn't you tell me about Eric"_ Sookie asks right away.

_"Because he rarely comes out, and when he does he's gone in a flash"_ Bill says. I can hear her heartbeat as he speaks with her.

_"You could have told me, you know I want to meet more Vampires. We don't get many, and now we do. It's nice not to be the only freak around here, and that's not including Sam"_ She says. I can see her walking into the living area and sitting down.

_"He's no good"_ Was all he replied.

_"Does he inforce all vampire law, or just his area" _

_"No Sophie-Anne Leclerq, is the Queen of Louisiana. Eric falls beneath her. She runs the state of Louisiana. Each area has it's own Sheriff, we got Eric. And plus he fucks her more than once, so she is singing his graces"_ Bill says with some disdain in his voice.

_"Why don't you like him."_ she then asks.

_"He is a monster Sookeh. His past controls him. His maker Godric taught him control, but Eric went on his own. He is over a thousand years old. He has killed humans, for fun. He disregards them, and shows no mercy. He prays on the weak and sick, to make himself more powerful. He fucks everything and everyone. And his Progeny Pam, is living proof. He turned her against her will, she was nothing. God knows how many times he's fucked her"_ I became enraged. How dare he speak so little of Pam. Does he forget that, He killed prostitutes and I'm the one who stopped him. Pam's women were respected and full of class. But Bill took advantage and slaughterd them, with Lorane.

_"He's a vampire Bill. Every man living or not has sexual tension Bill. Of course he is gonna kill humans, heck I bet you've killed just as many. That's what you need to survive."_ I smiled. Sookie saw to much good in people.

_"Stay away from him, he is dangerous"_ Bill then said.

_"You know what Bill Compton, you ain't my father. I can see and be around who I want, and when I want. You are a vampire too, just remember that"_ With that she stormed out the house. I followed her home to a cosey little house. She walked inside and slammed her door shut. The kitchen light went on, and she opened her fridge. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured herself a glass.

"Dam vampire" She muttered. I chuckled slightly and made my way to her door. I knocked and waited.

"Bill if that's you, leave me alone" She opened the door and froze.

"Good evening Sookie" I say.

"What can I help you with Eric" She says. I stand there praying she invites me in.

"Can we talk" I ask. She looks at me and stands aside.

"You have to invite me in" She looks puzzled, and I couldn't help but laugh. "In order for a Vampire to enter he or she must first be invited by the owner" I say, waving my hand at her.

"Oh my, well Eric won't you come on in" With that I stepped over the threshold. She closed the door and ushered me into the kitchen.

"Do you drink," She asks, holding her whiskey. I nod as she pours me a glass. I sit down and look around her kitchen. It's extremely homely, and welcoming.

"It's about Bill" I then say. She knocked back her drink, and hisses at his name.

"Don't talk to me about Bill. He tried to keep me away from you tonight. He's so controlling, and acts like I'm a child. But I'm not I am a grown women who makes her own choices" She growls pouring another drink. "Is it true what he said about you, that you are a monster and a sexual deviant" She asks.

" I heard everything Bill said Sookie. And I can assure you, I used to be a monster. I have a gruesome past, filled with revenge and blood. But that's the past, I live in the moment. And yes I am addicted to fucking women" I say. She leads me to the living area. I walk around looking at everything. I see pictures of her, as a younger girl. With a boy and a colored girl.

"That's my brother Jason, and my best friend Tara. And that's my Gran" She says sadness laceing her voice. I didn't press the matter. I sat down and she sat next to me.

"You don't make love" She then asks. I hiss at the word.

"No" Was all i said, and she pursed her lips a little.

"So Sheriff, tell me about yourself. I've always wanted to me a Vampire and now I've met two" She took her shoes off and placed her feet underneath her.

"Well as Bill clearly said, I am over a 1000 years old. I was born in the Viking Era. My family where slaughterd by dogs, in 919 A.D. I was turned by my maker Godric in 930 A.D. I've lived in England helping King Charles II." I say. Sookie listens with so much interest that I couldn't help but stare. The way her chest heaved as I spoke. The way her lips parted as she sipped her whiskey. I Eric Northman was Envious of a dam glass.

"And Pam" She then asks. I smile and down my drink.

"I met her in 1905. I was in San Fran, when I rescued her from a attacker. She ran a brothel, a very high class brothel. She gave no reaction to what I was, which intrigued me. I visited her brothel the next night, where her Women where put on display for me. But I only wanted her, but she refused. I was about to press the matter, when I smelt blood. I bared my fangs and rushed upstairs. There I met Lorena Krasiki and her Progeny Bill Compton. They were draining one of her employees. Pam was grateful that I forced them away. To many of her women where being killed, which was losing her money. I stayed with her that night, after she had repaid me she wanted to be turned. I didn't want to become a maker, I didn't want responsibility for another person. But Pam was as stubborn as they came. She cut her wrists and offered me a ultimatum. Either I turn her, or watch her die. My interest is what made me turn her." Sookie poured another drink.

"That mother fudger" Sookie hissed. I chuckled at her use of words. She blushed and looked away. Her vein in her neck was pulsing, and I was growing hungry. No I must not feed unless she offered herself to me.

"I have seen it all, Sookie. Now I run Fangtasia with Pam. She is loyal to me, and I to her." She nodded.

"Did you know Elvis" She then asks. I spat me drink everywhere, and threw my head back in laughter.

"I was his bodyguard" Her eyes widened, at my confession.

"Why doesn't Bill want me around you Eric" She then asks, shuffling closer to me. Her scenet assaults my mind. I take a breath and drink her scent. I bare my fangs and pin her to the sofa. She looks at me with those eyes, I've seen that look before.

"I'm sorry" I say and rush to the kitchen. I hear her heart pounding, I can smell her blood racing around her body.

"I'm bad Sookie. You're blood is pure, and the scent you have makes me want to suck you dry. Bill, I don't know how he can be around you, let alone feed without losing his dam cool" I say.

"I only let him once. He was dieing at the hands of some evil people. They wanted to sell his blood, so they used Silver to chain him down. I gave him my blood so he could survive. A few nights later, those same people almost killed me. Bill gave me his blood, but that's about it" She says sitting down. Poor poor sookie, she has no clue about Bill.

"Don't you find it odd, that a Vampire like bill got over thrown by humans" I then say looking at her. I see the wheels turning inside her head.

"And that he didn't kill them the next night. It's early, the sun will be up soon" I place my glass in the sink and walk to the door. Sookie doesn't say anything until I open the door.

"Goodnight" She whispers.

"Good morning vacker, skön" I say smiling. She smiles a little and I fly away.

* * *

"Fuck she smells incredible" Pam says, as we prepare for bed. Sookie's scent is all over me.

"That she does," I say. I told Pam of everything that went on. She had no problem with me telling Sookie about her past. She found it funny that Sookie was now pissed at Bill.

"What next" She asks.

"I've planted the seed, no doubt Bill will make a appearance soon" I kiss her lips and lie in my coffin. Sookie starts to plague my mind. I instantly go hard, thinking about her plump lips around my cock.I wake up before Pam and start getting ready. Pam slowly follows and heads for the showers. I don't know why she doesn't shower at the house.

"Go Pam enjoy you're night off" I say. Pam hates not working, but she loves shopping. Pam does all her shopping online. She grabs her keys and heads of to the house. I would stay at my house, but it's not equipped for daytime. Pam loves the house, considering I have a Pool house. Everything is made from glass, so Pam swims under the stars. But Pam never showers, or wants to bathe like I do. I might have to reconsider some changes, to work around Sookie. Sookie would be mine, and I will make her mine. Bill doesn't deserve a woman like that. Bill wraps her in bubble wrap, and babies her. Sookie cannot be tamed.

"Call me if you need anything" She says. I follow her out and walk towards my chair. It's on a platform, just high enough where I can see everything. I slump down and look around the club. My dancers are dancing in a way, that will make your panties wet, and pants tight. The smell of desperate humans, wanting a vampire.

"Mr Northman" They say as the walk past me. Each bow a little, as they enjoy certain rooms I have. Our waitress Ginger casually walks towards me. She has a bottle of Tru Blood, and a coaster for my side table. She places the tray down and bows before leaving. Ginger loves being around vampires. Ever since we came out the coffin, she's been a little obsessed. Pam stole her idea for a club, by glamouring her. My eyes trailed to the door, as Bill entered. Behind was Sookie looking like vampire bait. Her lips plump and red. And her white sundress, hugged her every curve. I licked my lips, as did every vampire in this place.

"Bill leave it" She says, as he walks towards me. Bill hisses and pushes my of the chair. In a instant I'm in his face, pushing him back with my chest.

"How dare you divulge my past to her. She didn't need to know anything Eric, what is your game" He hisses. '_Pam_' I say in my head. My makers bond, will summon her to me. _'Bring the File'_ I look at Bill and then Sookie. I can tell she is embarrassed.

"Just like you told her about my past William. That was NOT your place" I say back. He looks at me for a second and then backs of a little.

"She needs to be safe, and being around you will endanger her" He says looking around.

"Yet you bring her here, dressed like that. She looks good enough to eat Bill. But no one here will touch this woman. And Sookie, Du ser vackra i kväll" I sat directly at her. She blushes which causes me to groan on the inside. Pam enters the bar, and is immediately at my side.

"This best be fucking good Eric. There is a pair of Louboutin fuck me heels, waiting for me to buy" She looks infront of her and hisses at Bill. She nods at sookie and stands at my side. I hand the file to Sookie, and motion her to sit down. I snap my fingers, and Ginger works on getting her a drink.

"What are you up to Eric" Bill then says. He looks at sookie, as her face pales. She looks at me and then Bill. Her eyes feral as she stands up.

"GO TO HELL" She screams at him. I nod at Pam to take her home. Bill reads the files, and looks at me.

"You bastard" He lunges for me, but I'm to quick. I grab him by his neck and dangle him.

"Sophie sent me Bill, Deal with it. Sookie will be mine, one way or another" I drop him to the floor. Bill rushes out and I groan knowing I will have to follow.

"Ginger is in charge, until me or pam returns" I shout. I fly out the door, and arrive just as Sookie is opening her front door. Pam is guarding her a little, I guess she was invited in.

"Sookie look at me. I'm sorry. It's Eric's fault, not mine. Please" He is making direct eye contact with her.

"No Bill it's yours. Eric didn't force you to get me, Sophie did. Even when you knew that she called everything off, you still pursued me" She hisses. Pam whispers something in her ear, causing her to lunge at Bill.

"You son of a bitch, trying to glamour me to forget" She starts hitting his chest. I see the look on his face. Stunned knowing that Sookie cannot be glamoured. I stood there smirking, then she looked at me. My cock grew hard, watching her chest heave up and down.

"And you can screw of Eric" She says. She slams the door, and I'm left stunned.

'_I'll work on it. But you owe me shoes Eric Northman'_ Pam says in her mind. Bill looks at me, and hangs his head. His hisses as he walks by, I have a feeling that this isn't that last we've heard from him.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Chapter 3 will be up later on this evening, early morning. Can Eric mend his sexual ways? FeeKilico x**


	4. Truth

**Wow the response I've gotten is over whelming. Pam's 'Fuck me Heels' are on my pinterest. The link is on my profile, and I made a small banner. Thank you to everyone who is making this enjoyable to write.**

**Truth**

It had been a full week since I last saw Sookie. A full week of staring at her picture. Pam has been around her each day. The scent was driving me crazy. Pam and Sookie have sort of bonded in a way. Sookie has come to Fangtasia a few times, as Pam's guest. I kept myself in the office. Pam had assured me that sookie will speak to me, eventually.

"Where are you going" Pam then asks, getting ready to open the club.

"P.O box" I simply say. She nods and carries on with what she is doing. I hop into my car, and drive downtown. I enter the open building, and head for my mail box.

"Good evening Mr. Northman" Earl the security guy says. I nod and take the contents that are inside. I nod again and head back to Fangtasia. Pam's 'Fuck me heels' had arrived earlier today. I bought her an extra pair, she didn't need them but I knew she'd like them. I pull up and see Sookie's car parked in my spot. I smile and head inside, through the roof. As I walk down the stairs, I hear my Fae laughing. It's like music to my ears, and I couldn't help but smile. I walk into the office, and bow infront of Pam.

"Your heels" I say handing her the boxes. She opens the first and smiles.

"Death traps" Sookie then says, looking at them with her. She opened the other box and smiled brilliantly at me.

"Eric" Was all she said.

"I know you don't need them, but your love of pink..well I had to get them" I say sitting at my desk. She nods and leaves the office. I load up my laptop and begin to type. Being so close to sookie is torture for me. She sits down and looks around the office.

"So Ms. Stackhouse what birngs you here tonight" I ask. She looks at me and then sighs.

"I came to Apologise Eric. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just your smug look, really peeved me off" She says. I nod not knowing what to say.

"Bill has hounded me relentlessly. I broke it off with him, I can't stand Liars Eric" She whispers ever so lightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted too, but It wasn't my place. But once I saw how he was treating you, I had to step in. Eventually you would have found out, but it would have crushed you" I say standing up. I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine.

"Are you okay, I mean with some of the blood shared, and then the sex it must be difficult for you" I look her in the eyes, and see some confusing.

"We never had sex Eric, that's another thing that frustrated me about him." She says standing up and pacing. _' get ginger to bring sookie drinks' _ I say to Pam.

"I mean he treats me like I'm glass. And no sex before marriage, what a load of shit." I smiled amused at her outburst. Ginger walked in with a drink. Sookie said a small thank you and downed her drink.

"Maybe he wanted to marry to complete the bond? I mean he already glamoured his and yours attackers" I look at her, trying to work out what I said.

"Bond" was all she said. I sighed and sat next to her again. I see why Bill never told her anything.

"Your blood Sookie. It screams out to us, because you are part fae. Vampires crave your blood, it allows us to become day walkers" Ginger had come in with a pitcher of liquor and a new glass.

"Anything else" Sookie shakes her head. Ginger leaves and she pours another drink.

"You seem like a no bullshit kind of guy. Tell me everything Bill didn't" I nod and take my jacket off. I see Sookie staring at me. My inner warrior gleams in triumph. I opted to go for my signature black wife beater.

"Okay where to begin. Bill has already started the bonding ceremony with you. You both have shared blood, so now you have a connection" she nods.

"Is that why I can feel him" I just nod my head at her.

"Next phase is the physical side. You will have to 'mate' to form the next bond. Then marriage, and then the final bond as husband and wife. Once he has enough blood, the sun won't affect him anymore. And that's why he and Sophie wanted you." She had poured another drink. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She looked at me and sighed.

"So him claiming to love me, was a lie" she said her voice growing thick. I shook my heading indicating no. Tears left sookies eyes. I may be heartless, but the one thing I can't stand is a women crying. I sit close and hold her against my chest. Pam walks in and gives me a small smile._' Bill worked her over' _I give a small nod. She leaves us be and I just hold her. I start to stroke her hair, the silk running through my fingers. Her smell penetrating my nostrils and soul. Something in me stirred and that scared me. Eric Northman does not hold feelings. Only feelings I have is my makers feelings, and Pam. But sookie stirred something, something I've never felt before.

"I'm sorry" she sniffs standing up. I lead her to the bathroom and sit back at my desk. I sent a quick email to Sophie. Within seconds I have a reply. She is furious at how Bill has behaved. Vampires know better. Especially Bill, giving his human life. Sookie came out, eyes puffy. She downed her drink and straightened herself up.

"No use dwelling over split milk, when I can pour myself some more" I laughed. Not once in my 1000 years did I hear a saying like that. She looked at me and begun to laugh a little.

"My nan taught me that. She was a great women. The only member of my family that treated me normal" she sat back down.

"Thank you Eric, truly" she came over and hugged me. I stiffened and she pulled back a little.

"I don't like to be touched little one. Touching then evolves into feelings, and I have none" I say. She flinched back and just nods.

"But you, I can make an acception for" I pull her to me and just hold her. I hear here take a deep breath, no doubt smelling me. Pam assured me Axe dark temptation would have panties dropping.

"Why didn't Bill want sex with me. I mean if he was bonding and all" I look at her and give her some timid smile. The thought of that filth touching my Sookie, enraged me.

"Because not enough blood was shared. Once more was consumed you both feel the sexual pull to each other, humans more than vampires" She nods and buries her head into my chest.

"Thank you for being honest Eric" she then says.

"Always I'm a no bullshit kind of guy. And to be honest first time I met you, I wanted to drain you. Suck every inch of your blood, until I couldn't anymore" she pulls away and looks at me. My eyes have darkened and her heart rate, picks up speed.

"You are tempting little one, but I will not drink from you. Until you tell me, or we bond. I shall not touch you" she gives a small smile and looks at her watch.

"Holy moth balls, I got the morning shift. I have to go" she grabs her coat and leaves the office. I follow her out, she waves to Pam and leaves. She sits in her car, which won't start.

"Darn it" she says banging the steering wheel. She gets out and pops the hood.

"Allow me" I say. I grab her and fly I to the air. Within minutes we are outside her door.

"Your car will be here tomorrow. I will call Sam and let him know, you'll be a little late. Good night" I say bowing. I hear her whisper bye as I fly off into the distance. I arrive back at the club, and all eyes are on me.

"Got a new pet" a newborn Says. I look at him and hiss. His maker frowning towards me, and him.

"No. She is Sookie stackhouse. She is an honored guest, and mine and Pam's friend. No harm will come to her. Understood." I say in an authoritative tone. All vampires nodded and I head back to the office. Pam came in and sat on the edge of the desk. No words are said, but I know what she is thinking.

"I'm scared Pamela. In my 1000 years I am scared, of a god dam feeling." I say.

"I know the feeling Eric. Human and vampire. Take it slow with her, it will work." I nod and continue working on my laptop. I placed a new order of liquor. More tru blood, and food for the humans. I open my desk draw and see sookies picture. I slip it into my pocket. I tell Pam I'm retiring early, and she just nods. I go to my coffin and Lay down. I look at the picture and instantly go hard. I palm myself through my pants, and hiss. I rip them away and I spring free. I look down at my 8 inches and groan. I wrap my hand around my cock and begin to pump. I close my eyes and imagine it's sookie.

_'Sookie is on her knees, with my cock down her throat. My hands are wrapped in her hair. Those blue eyes staring at me, as she takes me all._

_"Oh Eric what a mighty large cock you have" she says pulling off. Her southern drawl, making me harder. The innocence dripping from her voice. She smirks and takes me again. Fuck, her mouth is warm. She fondles my balls and I begin to twitch._

_"Where do you want cum, my Viking. Down my throat or between my tits" she says tweaking her nipples._

_"I'd rather that sweet pussy, but your throat will do, and then between your tits" I growl. She winks and takes me again. My cock pulses, and I squirt down her throat. She takes it all, only spilling a little. She uses her tongue to clean me. She sits up and then kisses me. I taste myself on her lips, and begin to suck. She lays back on her couch, and becons me over. I slip between her tits and begin my build again. I growl my release, and she turns her head to the side._

_"Bite me" she tells me. I don't need to be asked twice. I bite down and come again, just from her taste._

I open my eyes, and look down. My stomach is a mess and my hand is sticky. I see Pam laying there, playing with herself. I fight the urge to go over, but I need some pussy. I will be honest with sookie about this. I walk over and climb on top and thrust into Pam. Multiple orgasms later, I retreat to my bed.

"I will miss this Eric. Your cock is the best I've had. But I know you will want to by loyal to sookie. And I understand that." she says before turning over. I lay back and closed my eyes. Pam was right, I just hope I can control my urges around her. Sookie is the sinful devil, inside a fae's body. I needed sex, like Sookie needs to breath. But something inside me knows that sookie will be worth the wait. I guess me and hand will become close friends, again.

**So can Eric contain himself? Review and share your thoughts, and Idea's. FeeKilico x**


	5. Erik Norseman

**Sorry for the Delay. Not been feeling all that good. Chapter 5 is in progress. I googled some of Eric's past. A huge thank you to everyone that has Fav'd and Followed me. And the reviews.. make me smile, and want to continue to write.**

**Erik Norseman**

I woke up with a god awful pain. I look down and see my cock, tenting my shorts. I groan and stand up. Pam is already gone, and I need a cold shower. I go to the roof and fly to mine and pam's home. I open the door and step inside the small lobby. The feeling on non existant life, breaths here. Everything is spotless and nothing is out of place. It felt like a show home of some sorts. I rush to the bathroom and strip my clothes. I step inside my 8-man shower and turn the heads on. I have a head in each direction, along with my rounded Rain shower head. Pam wanted some LED lights installed, so we did.

My cock is still hard, so I begin to stroke myself thinking of my Fae. Once I'm done I put on some jeans, and a black tank top. I put on my combat style shoes, and leather jacket. I spray my cologne and smile. For a vampire, my appearance was everything to me. I had to get my hair cut, due to a mess. I killed a human and blood got in my hair, whilst I was putting streaks of blonde in. I walk to the kitchen, and sigh. If I was human my wife would be cooking. She would make food that would melt in your mouth. My viking wanted meat, and she would cook me many meats. I fly to Merlottes and walk inside. Sam calls me to the bar, and gets me a drink.

"Thank you Eric, for looking out for Sookie. Bill hasn't left all night" He says. I look at the booth, and see his eyes following her.

"Eric" She says, smiling as she walks towards me.

"Sookie" I say kissing her hand. I see the blush creep up her skin, and I smirk. Sam had already placed Tru Blood infront of me.

"Would you honor me with your presence, after work" I say sipping my blood. I hear Bill growling slightly from his booth.

"I finish at 9, be at mine at 10" She says going back to work. She goes to Bill's table, and takes his empty bottle away. I toast him and carry on drinking.

_"Sookeh please talk to me, at least hear me out"_ I heard bill say. Sookie looks at the clock and then sighs. She dits down at the booth, and motions him to speak.

_"Yes Sophie sent me. And yes Sophie called me off the mission. But I truly do love you sookie, I never wanted your blood. I only ever wanted to be with you. When sophie called me away, I couldn't leave. Something inside me has stirred being with you. It's not just your blood that appeals to me Sookeh. It's your heart and the spit fire attitude." _He says holding her hand.

_"So you don't want to walk in the sun then? And if you wanted to be with me, why haven't we bonded Bill. I put my heart out and this is what happens. I offered myself to you, and you left. I've offered my blood and you've declined." _She hisses. Bill looks at me and I give him a small smirk.

_"Look Eric" _But before he can finish sookie stands up.

_"Eric may be a lot of things Bill. But at least he's been honest with me. He's explained things that you should have done. He's made me understand much better. All you've done is Lie" _She turns around and stomps to the kitchen. She slams her apron down, and walks out.

"Sam I'm sorry" She huffs, going to her car. She is gone by the time I leave the bar. I smile to myself, little spit fire indeed.

* * *

I arrive at her place, before she does. I follow her in and sit in the living area. She walks from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, and a glass. She sits down and pours herself a heft glass. She gulps half of it and smiles.

"Much better" She says. She looks at me and smiles a little.

"Thank you for seeing me" I say. She takes another sip and looks at me again. Her eyes are like Bambi, only I'm caught in the headlights. Her lips are slightly stained with red wine.

"Eric I consider you a friend, and I want to spend time with said friend" She giggles. My inner Viking wanted more, but he was content with Friends.

"How about I tell you a little about me, after all I am a Viking King" Her eyes gleamed with excitement. She shuffled closer, bringing her wine with her.

"I don't remember much about my name. But I tell people its Erik Norseman. Erik meaning 'One ruler' or 'Eternal ruler, which is my favorite. Norseman stems from knowing the Old Norse language. It was given to the people, that could speak it. That's why my name now is Eric Northman, to fit a modern day name. My father was a Viking Cheiftain. In a more modern day he would be considered a Jarl. He had a small village that he ran, that belonged to a bigger being. My mother was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. I had a sister, but she is no more. One evening I was screwing a servant wench, when my family was attacked. I ran out to see my Mother and Sister, dead. Werewolves attacked my family, and ripped the throat of my father. With his dieing breath, he made me a king. I vowed vengeance that night. I grabbed my sword, and saw a cloaked figure standing in the doorway. He had my father's crown in his hands, and then he was gone. I looked around and the wolf I had killed was now human. I didnt fully understand what was going on" I look at sookie and see tears in her beautiful eyes. I shuffle her closer, and just hold her. Pam knows my story and she was the exact same. I kissed her head, and closed my eyes. Her scent soothed me, and I craved more.

"In 930 A.D. I was wounded in battle. I bought some men and went on a rampage through Scandinavia searching for my family's killer. I found some infomation retaining shifters. I went from village to village but nothing. I lay wounded and told my men to carry on. They refused and stayed with me. During the night they were slaughterd be a Vampire. His name is Godric, and he is my maker. He saw me on the battlefield and was impressed by my skill. It's funny Godric was dressed in black, and called himself Death. He offered me Immortality, through being a Vampire. He said it would give me life, and that's exactly what I got" Sookie had poured herself more wine, when I heard her stomach growl.

"You must eat" I say bringing her to the kitchen. She went into the fridge and heated up some Stew. It smelt mouthwatering, but I kinew it wouldn't taste good to me.

"Please continue" She says, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"In 1665 me and godric lived in London England. The outbreak of the black plague was taking many lives. We were on a mission for King Charles II. During that mission I met Nora Gainesborough. Charles wanted her in his bed, but she refused. I was sent to find her and bring her to him. But instead she wanted to help the sick. Eventually she became sick too, but she never gave up. I saw something inside her, and I bought her to Godric. Godric saw the same, and then turned her. Eventually she became Chancellor to the Vampire Authority." Sookie had finished her food. She yawned and started for her bedroom. She took my hand and led me upstairs.

"Wait here" She says. She grabs her nightware and walks into the bathroom. The shower turns on, and I hear her step in. i look around her room. Her queen bed was neatly made. There was more pictures of her, and her family on her bedside table. I ran my hands over the cotton sheets, as her scent filled the air. I could hear her humming in the shower. I looked at the lock and smiled, she left it unlocked. I use my stealth and slowly open her door. I growl at the sight before me. I see her naked figure through her frosted glass. Her back was too me. Her ass was plump and firm. She had amazing and womanly curves.

I wanted to open the door and ravish her in the shower. But I need to take things slow with her. I smell her innocence, meaning she is untouched. I silently leave and lay back on her bed. A while later she emerges with a silk robe around her. Her hair is hidden, wrapped in the towel. I get off her bed, whilst she gets comfy. I look at the clock and sigh. A few more hours, and I would have to leave her. She brushed her hair, and got under the covers.

"One more story" She says. She pats the bed next to her, inviting me to lay down. I take my jacket off and lay next to her.

"During World War 2, me and Godric posed as Nazi Schutzstaffel. We got word of a 'Operation Werewolf" so we Infiltrated a nazi base. In 1945 we tracked a werewolf, to a house in Augsburg, Germany. She had just killed a American soldier. We eventually pinned her, with the bayonet against a wall. I demanded who her master was. She growled, but Godric drove it deeper. She would tell me on one condition. If I let her drink my blood, she would sing like a canary. Wanting answers i ignored Godrics growl, and gave her my blood. She took a few mouthfuls and sighed. She told me her master was a Vampire. I faltered a little and she took advantage and tried to stake me. But godric got to he first, and I felt the anger from Godric. He told me never to give the filth my blood. Vampire blood is sacred, and can be used against us. You see a werewolf on vampire blood, can easily kill us. Godric then told me I had to keep my emotions in check. Never to show any weakness. I feared for my life that day, Godric could have killed me. But he softened up a little, and helped me up from the ground. Godric said we would hunt this vampire, and we did. I know his location now, but shortly after me and Godric parted ways. I've not seen him in a long time, but I still feel him" I look down and find Sookie sleeping. She had her arm wrapped around my torso and I smile. I slowly move away, dropping her arm. I kiss her forehead and quietly leave her room.

I arrive back at the club, to see Pam on her laptop. I see her credit cards and I chuckle.

"Some drunk human spilt beer all over my heels, I need a new pair" I just nod and head to the office. I go through everything, and then lay in my bed. I told sookie a lot tonight. Pam and Godric are the only people to know about my human/vampire life. And now sookie knew every detail. It scared me, but also excited me. Something inside me stirred, and a willed it away. Pam gave my cheek a kiss and lay in her bed.

'Oh Sookie what have you done to me' I whisper.


	6. Desire

**Thank you to everyone for the support. It's great to know so many people like this. Sorry for the Delay but real life has kicked my ass. This chapter contains a heated moment...**

**Swedish used - vacker, skön - Beautiful**

**Desire**

"Pam can we talk for a moment" I say. Pam sits down, placing her new heels on the desk. She nods for me to continue.

"I want to invite sookie to the house, make some food, drink some wine" I say. She looks at me and begins to laugh.

"Eric you are a 1000 years old, and you still can't cook. I like the Fae and don't want to see her dead. I'll cook you do the rest" She carries on laughing as she leaves the office. I take out my cell and sent Sookie a message. I smile as I click send, and go back to my work. Today sookie is spending some time with her friend Tara. The bar is closed, even the supernatural need a day away. My phone pings and I smile at the response.

_Fancy or casual?_ I chuckle and tell her casual. But knowing sookie everything will look good on her. I shot off another text, telling her to bring a bathing suit. She wouldn't be able to resist the pool. I look back at my laptop, and see a E-mail from Sophie. She has requested a meeting with me, tomorrow evening. I hit send, as my Bill walks into my office.

"You are having her for dinner" He hissed at me. I look up and roll my eyes. There is many way I want sookie, but dinner isn't one of them.

"I'm having her over for dinner William. Just 2 friends, having dinner" I say. The innocence is sarcastically dripping from my fangs.

"Why her Eric. You can have anyone you desire but you pick the one women, I love" He says, sitting down.

"True love is felt both ways. She truly loved you Bill, even without glamour. She gave her beating heart to you, and what did you do? Nothing. You never bonded, you wouldn't cherish her tight little body. Your blood lust over shadowed what you had." I then say. Bill looks at me and snorts.

"Please Northman, you'll break her just as much as I did. You'll get your fuck, and her blood and then you'll be gone" He spat. In an instant he was pinned against my wall.

"No Compton I will not. I plan to Woo Sookie, into loving me. I will not trick her to drink my blood, to set up a connection. I am a 1000 years old, it's about time I start acting it" I drop him and return to my desk. I look down and see that Sookie is on her way to the club.

"Now If you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date" I say opening the door. Bill scowls and rushes out. I sigh as I grab my jacket, and wait outside. In the distance I hear her beat up car.

"Eric" She says, stepping out. I take her in and my Viking likes. She is wearing a plain white summer dress. It falls just above her knees. I see her baby blue bikini underneath. I see a small bag in the back of her car, no doubt containing her under garments.

"vacker, skön" I whisper kissing her hand. She blushes and steps back. I pull her to me and pick he up bridal style. My hand touches her flesh, and she shudders. A small bit of arousal fils the air. I smile inside and take off to the house. Once we land she looks up and her mouth gapes open.

"Eric this is a beautiful home" She slowly walks up the stone steps. Her fingers running through the bushes. As we get to the porch the light switches on. Sookie turns around and I see a sparkle in her eye. She looks at the front yard like a kid in a candy store. Pam had set up an automated light system. Fairy lights illuminate the front lawn. Giving the place a magic feel to it. I open the door and lead sookie inside.

"Please make yourself at home. I need a shower, and then I'll meet you in the dining room" I kiss her hand and head for the shower. As the stream hits my body, I can hear her heartbeat. She is in the kitchen now, about to head into the pool room. I quickly shower and get dressed. I opted for my swim shorts and a white tank. I head back down and see her admiring the fire-place.

"This is a beautiful home Eric, you and Pam have great taste" I nod and start pouring her some wine. I walk to the kitchen and smile. Pam has made dinner, and I knew sookie would love it.

"Tomato soup, with a grilled cheese" I say placing the dish in front of her. I small moan escapes her lips and I instantly go hard.

"Pam cooked tonight, I have no clue how too. She makes home-made soup, which she bring down to the homeless shelters" Sookie nods, as she dips her grilled cheese. I casually sip my blood as I watch her eat.

"Do you wish you could eat" she asks.

"Yes I do. I love my meats, especially Spit roasted pig. My mother made it in such a way, I never grew tired of it." I take her plate to the kitchen, and bring her more food.

"Cajun shrimp and Grits" Sookies eyes light up. She quickly makes work of her food. I top her glass of and she sits back.

"Dessert" I say and she shakes her head. I take her hand and walk her around the house. I explain everything she sees. I can see her listening carefully, absorbing everything I say. I show the rooms, not including Pams. I open my door and she steps in.

"Very Viking" She says softly. She walks around, and I stand and watch. I watch as she wiggles her toes on the fur rug infront of the fire. she moves to my bed, and runs her fingers across the linen. I opted for a more traditional bed. A four-poster California king bed. She fingers the intricate designs of the bed posts. She sits on the edge and closes her eyes.

"Egyptian silk" She says, opening her eyes. I nod and see her smile. Pam was absolutely right, women did dig Egyptian silk. She straightens out the fur on the bed, and sighs.

"So you sex fiend, how many women have graced this bedroom" I look at her, and see the playfulness behind her eyes.

"None, other than Pam for cleaning purposes. You are the first human inside here. I've never fucked a women, here nor have I with Pam. It's usually the club basement, where we sleep" She nods at my honesty. I see a playful smirk on the lips, and she bites her lip.

"So Mr. Northman, what would a Viking like yourself do with little old me. Tell me what you Desire" She drawled. I could sense the wine, having a small part in this. I growled and pinned her against the wall. She was playing with fire, and she was going to get burnt.

"First I would pin you like this" I say holding her against the wall. I use my body and pin her down, freeing my hands. "Then I would lightly kiss you, whilst exploring your lustrous body. Once you become a quivering mess, I would lead you to my bed. I would lay you down and rip your clothes from your body" I growl placing her on my bed. I smell her arousal which made me hard, once again. "I would lay over you and spread those creamy legs" She did just that, not realising that she did. I slipped between her, and smiled. "Then I would make sweet love to your body, until I draw every last orgasm from you" I lightly brush against her, and she lets out a small whimper. "That's the gentlemen side of me. Viking side would, throw you down on the rug and fuck you relentlessly. I would tie you up and do anything as I please. Your hot little mouth would be around my cock, swallowing everything I gave you. Then as you lay limp and thoroughly fucked, I would take you doggy style until you screamed my name. That's if you was mine" I say with a playful smile. I get off her and turn around.

"I'll meet you in the pool" I say and rush downstairs. I can still hear the breath as I walked in. Sookie was a mess and I could sense that. As much as I wanted to fuck her, I had to take it slow. I hear her footsteps behind me and turn around. She slowly eye fucks me, working her way up. As a Viking I was naturally fit. I've never gone to a gym, nor have I gained weight. What ever we are when human, is what we became as a Vampire. I see her admiring my body and it makes me feel proud.

"See something you like" I say drawing her from her gaze.

"Maybe" She says, as she walks towards me. Her bikini is by far the best thing I've seen. Her Tits are perfectly snug and rounded. Her ass is slightly hanging out. She is the devil, in a Fea's body.

"Carful Northman, do Vampire even like flies?" She laughs and jumps in. I grin and jump in after her. She looks up and lets out a small breath. The stars are out tonight. I casually swim around and watch as the water drips down her chest. She looks at me, and her eyes pierce my soul. The water reflecting from her eyes, make her almost enchanting.

"Did you swim alot, when you was human" She then asks.

"Yes our small village was near the seaside. My father taught me how to fish and swim at a young age. Every summer I would be in the sea, just swimming. Watching my father run a village was tiring. The water was the one place I could relax. When I grew older, I bought many women to the sea. I'm not proud of what I did, women deserve respect. But back then, women where either Wives, Whores, or slaves. My father wanted me to take a wife, but I enjoyed the freedom. My mother and father were so in love, I envied them. I wouldn't allow myself to become committed. Seeing them declare their love, made me sick almost" I say looking at the stars. I feel her presence next to me, as she takes my hand.

"Will you ever love" She then asks. Her body language has changed, so has her breathing.

"Once I've found the right one. I see so many people happily in love, and want that for myself" I say in all honesty. Being around Sookie makes me want that.

"And have you" she then asks. I look directly at her and smile.

"Yes" Is all I say. I see her nod slightly and then pull away. I small bit of rejection played on her face. I could sense she was upset with me. I swam to her and spun her around. Her orbs just staring right at me.

"If I meet the true death without even having kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret" and then I kissed her. It was a gentle brush of the lips. My tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Her arms snaked around my neck and she deepened the kiss. Her taste was addictive. I could taste the spice and the wine on her tongue. I lifted her so she was wrapped around my waist. My cock sprang hard beneath her. Her soft warm body was pressed against me. Our kiss lasted forever, until she had to breath. She smiled and kissed me again, and again.

"Sookie we have to stop, I can't control myself much longer" I whisper in a pained voice. She unwraps herself and slowly slides down my body. Her core brushes against my cock, and I growl in pleasure. She smiles and looks at me.

"Wow" Was all she said. She got out the Pool and wrapped the towel around her. She walked into the kitchen and I followed. I quickly poured her some water from the fridge.

"What's for desert" She says. I go to the freezer and take out some apple pie. I heat it up, and add ice cream and fresh cream to the plate. She moans once again, as the fork enters her mouth. Some cream drops onto her chest, and she looks down.

"Whoops" Was all she said, before carrying on eating. She licks her lips and continues eating. She knows she is teasing, and she knows how I'm feeling. At vampire speed I have her sprawled across the table. I slowly descend my face and lick the cream from her chest. She lets out a small moan, as I capture her lips. I started making my way down her neck, when her cell went off. She growled a little and went towards her purse.

"Hello Officer Bellefleur" She then said. Her face started to go red and she threw her phone on the table.

"Darn it. Eric I need to get to the station It's Jason" I nod. We walk outside and I fly her to the station. She grabs my hand as we walk inside.

"What did he do this time" She then says. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Started a fight, all over some women" Sookie rolls her eyes. She is led to the holding cell where her brother is sitting. He looks up and smiles.

"Sook" He says going to the bars.

"Don't" Was all she said. We all stepped outside, and Jason stood back a little.

"I'm sorry" Jason said in a small voice.

"Can't you for once just keep it in your pants. Find your own god dam way home. Eric take me home" Was all she said. I gave a small smile to her brother, and we was off. I walked her to the door like the gentlemen I can be.

"Thank you for tonight Eric. Everything was truly incredible" With that she kissed me again. She deepened and I didn't complain. She pulled back and smiled, before heading inside. I waited until she locked all but the front door. I would wait in the shadows until her brother arrived. I look up and see her bedroom light on. I smile and climb the tree. I see inside and see her already tucked in bed, with a book.

"Goodnight Eric" She says smiling. I smile and sit back in the tree and wait.

**Sorry for the lack of update. I've recently got back from camping. And I've got some issues within my relationship that needed sorting. Next chapter will be up in a few days. **


	7. No Return

**Sigh True Blood is over, and the ending sucked. I truly hoped Sookie would be with Eric... but nope. But it was good to see some of the people still together, and no lie I cried when Bill died.**

**Sorry for the Delay, but I've not had the time to get on the computer. I'm going away for a week beginning Saturday 30th Aug. I will be gone until Sept 7th. This is a partial lemon. There is no sex... yet. But it's a little something, to satisfy our viking.**

**Swedish used. vacker, skön - Beautiful**

**No Return**

"Eric, how have you been" Sophie says, kissing my cheek. She smiles and sniffs around me.

"Pretty dam good actually" I say. She nods and motions for me to sit down.

I can smell her on you, I'd like to meet with her If she'd be okay with it. Now straight to business, how is the situation" She asks. Her human companion enter's handing me some Tru Blood.

"As of now, Bill is brooding. He was pretty much helpless once I presented Sookie with the evidence. Sookie was a spitfire and out him in his place. Bill then tried to glamour her, but failed. I haven't heard much from Bill, but I know he is planning something. Sookie can't read his mind or mine which makes it difficult. But I have it under control, and soon Sookie will be mine" I say sipping my blood. Sophie nods whilst typing on her laptop.

"It's a good thing you mentioned Bill, his maker has been spotted. She's in Dallas now, and has been for a few weeks. No sign of Bill though" She says. Lorena Krasiki is Bills maker. In 1865 Lorena bumped into bill. He was returning from the Civil war, and came across her cabin. Lorena being the person she claims to be, offered him refuge. She cleaned his wounds, and fed him. Once he was healed she came onto him, but Bill being married push her away. She admired his strong will and loyalty. Instead of draining him dry, she turned him. Lorena and Bill then settled in San Francisco, where I met them. I was already acquainted with Lorena, so she knew better.

"didn't she release him though" I say and Sophie nods.

"She still hasn't gotten over him. She substitutes Bill for men like him. She role plays alot, dressing her men as Bill. But if they can't satisfy her, she kills them"

"I'm going for a nice bath" Her human said. She kissed her lightly on the lips and climbed the stairs. Sophie had lust in her eyes, which was my que to leave.

"I will speak with Sookie, and let you know what she says. I think it's time I visited with Lorena" She nods. I kiss her hands and I fly back to Bon Temps. I look at my watch and see It's almost time for Sookie to get off work. I quickly stop in Fangtasia to see Pam. She's sitting high and might in our chair. She walks over looking like sin in her number.

"Everything okay" She asks. I escort her to the office and fill her in.

"Fucking Lorena, can I stake the bitch" Pam spits. I throw my head back and laugh.

"When the time comes" She smiles and leaves me alone. I quickly do my duties and I head to Miss Stackhouses, humble abode. I arrive to see her sitting on her porch swing. She has a horrible knitted blanket over her knees. What ever book she is reading, as her engrossed.

"Good evening lover" I say. She looks up and smiles. In an instant she is wrapped around me, just holding me.

"Eric" She says. She looks at me and goes straight for the kiss. I groan and kiss her back, with much more passion.

"Lover we need to talk" I say as she catches her breath. She takes my hand and leads me inside the house. She sits on my lap and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Sophie has requested a meeting with you. Also we are heading to Dallas this weekend. I need your skills my love, but I completely understand your objections" I say. She looks at me and smiles a little.

"We can see Sophie on the way to Dallas, but may I ask. Why are we going to Dallas?" I look at her and smile.

"Remember me telling you about Lorena? Well she has made a appearance, Sophie wants me to check it out. Plus we think Bill is back in contact with her. Even though she released him, they are still drawn to each other" Sookie nods.

"Okay Eric, but you better treat me right" She says with a smirk. She goes to get up but as she does, she rubs her ass against me. She looks over her shoulder and winks. I sit stunned as I hear her run up to her room.

"Vixen" I whisper. By the time she is at her door, I've already caught up.

"Don't play with fire, If you don't want to get burnt" I whisper in her ear. Her body shivers as she looks at me.

"Maybe I like the burn Sheriff" She says. I growl and kiss her with all the passion I have. I want to leave her lips bruised. I push her into the room and onto her bed.

"Sookie If you want this, be sure. There is no return from this" I whisper. She closes her eyes and then looks directly at me.

"I'm sure" She whispers. That's all it took for me to claim her. I've told her about this, and I've warned her. I kiss her slowly tasting every inch of her mouth. She wraps her arms around my neck, and deepens the kiss. I slowly grind against her, her moan is music to my ears. I can feel her wetness through my shorts. I look down and see her skin flushed, and nipples perky. Her skin has a soft glow from the dim lighting within her room. I can smell and hear the blood rushing around her body. I sit her up and remove her cami top. Her tits bounce a little and stand to attention. Perfect round globes sit in front of me. I lick my lips and descend upon her right nipple.

"Eric" She moans as I twirl my tongue. She grips my hair as I palm her left breast. Her skin is softer then silk. Creamy and oh so soft. Her sun-kissed scent lingers in the air. The vanilla body wash swirls my senses, and I bite down a little. As I'm doing this she removes my tank, and runs her hand up and down my back. I lay her back, and get back between her silky thighs. I looks down and see her eyes hooded, and pupils big. She is slowly running her fingers over my chest and torso. Feeling every muscle I have. It feels like feathers are caressing my body. I kiss her again and run my hands down her sides. I slip under her shorts and lightly stroke her folds. A louder moan escapes her lips as she moves her hips. She is wet and ready to be fucked. But not tonight, oh no tonight is just the beginning. I rip her shorts and spread her legs further. She tried to cover herself but I push her hands away.

"vacker, skön" I whisper. I kiss her again, but slowly start trailing down her body. I feel her pulse against my tongue. I nip a little at her neck, gaining a small yelp from her. I spend extra attention to her tits. Oh the way my dick will feel between them. I get to her pussy and I growl. Her scent is fucking heaven. I can smell her purity, and I can smell every last drop of arousal. I grin and started sucking her clit.

"FUCK" She screams, as my tongue explores. I slowly move up and down her slit, using my for finger to tease her clit. She is a exquisite taste, that I want more off. I spread her lips and plunge my tongue deep insider her. I grab the bottom of her ass and push her to my face. I feel her tug at my hair, as she slowly grinds against me. The moans coming from her spurs me on further. I move ont hand and rub her clit. I can feel her walls tightening around my tongue. Her taste has become sweeter and I know she is close. I use my tongue at vampire speed. She scream her release into my mouth. I don't allow anything to escape. I lick every last drop she has to offer. Her taste lingers on my lips, and I immediately want more. I crawl up her body, and see her chest heaving.

Her skin has a light sheen of sweat, and her cheeks pink. I smile as she kisses me. She moans at her own taste, which in turn makes me moan. This woman is pure heaven, and I was in that moment the luckiest vampire alive. I sit up allowing her some space to cool off. I sit on the edge of the bed, lightly licking my lips. I feel her behind me. She pushes her globes against my back, whilst running her hands down my waist. I look down and see her hand slowly reach my throbbing cock. She kisses my neck and starts palming me through my shorts. I throw my head back slightly closing my eyes. She attempts to shimmy my shorts down, but huffs when I don't budge. I chuckle and lift a little allowing her to free me.

"Lay on the bed Eric" she says in a seductive voice. I nod in a trance like state, and do as she requests. I lay back as she straddles me. Her pussy is flush with my cock. She winks and starts kissing my neck. She sucks a little on a weak pressure point. I thrust up and rub against her heat. She grinds a little making us both moan. She trails down my body, and to my pecks. The sensation overwhelms me and I cry out in pleasure. No vampire or human has made me feel so alive. She's at my cock now and I see her stare. I smirk knowing exactly what she is thinking. She makes eyes contact and within the blink of an eye, my cock has vanished. I look back at her and see it deep in her mouth. She slowly releases me, as she swirls her tongue.

"Fucking hell sookie" I moan. She giggles and starts sucking. Every lick makes my cock throb more. The way her tongue swirls around my head. She licks every vein making my growl. My stamina for cumming is high. But I can feel my ball tightening, and my cock pulse. She senses it too. She takes me deep into her hot little mouth, and rolls my ball in her hand. I quickly move us so I'm standing and she is on her knees. I wrap my hands in her hair, and begin to fuck her mouth. She starts humming causing her throat glands to vibrate against my cock. I hiss in pleasure.

"Sookie..are you sure... you want this. What I'm about to do will begin the bonding" She looks up at me a lightly nods her head. I pick her up and flip so we can 69 our climax. She moans more as I dive deep within her walls. She moans her release on my cock. MY cock squirts cum deep down her throat. She swallows every inch and I know she's ready. As she is coming down from her high, I move and bite her neck. She screams and I can smell her cum, again. I start sucking and I don't want to stop. Her blood like nectar in my mouth. The warmth sliding down my throat. She whimpers slightly and I pull away. I use some venom from my fangs, to seal her bites. She falls on the bed and closes her eyes. I pull the cover over her, and sit in her room. I sit on the small rocking chair just watching her sleep. The way her chest lightly heaves. The small twitches in her limbs. I look at the clock and see it's almost sunrise.

"Sookie" I whisper, her eyes lightly flutter open.

"I have to leave lover, but I'll be back" She sits up and grumbles. She walks to her window and closes her shutters. She then drapes a heavy blanket over her curtain rod. Darkness descents the room and I can feel my body wanting to shut down.

"Stay" She is all she says. She crawls back into bed and waits for me. I shot a quick text to pam and then join her. I remove my shorts and climb in behind her. She immediately turns and lays me on my back. she lightly kisses me and rest her head on my chest. I protectively wrap my arm around her. Her leg wraps around my own, and I hear her breathing even out.

"Sweet dreams lover" I whisper kissing her head. I close my eyes and allow the morning to take me. For once I'm not alone when I sleep. For the first time in forever, I felt love. For the first time in over a 1000 years, I felt human.

**Thank you to everyone for the support. I truly hope you all enjoyed this. Once again sorry for the delays in updates.**


	8. Dallas - Part 1

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Got a new Xbox one game, and I've been a little addicted. The next update will be in a few days or so.**

**Swedish used: Helt enkelt utsökt - Simply Exquiste  
**

**Du ser vackra i kväll - You look Beautiful tonight  
**

**Dallas - Part 1**

"Alright Pam everything is set. Monday the bar is closed, join me and Sookie in Dallas" I say as I shuffle around paperwork.

"Okay Eric" She smiles. I kiss her cheek and head on over to Sookie's. I can hear her grumbling about packing clothes. I silently walk in and creep up her stairs. She's sitting on the the floor in just a bra and panties. Outfits are thrown everywhere.

"Lover" I say making her turn around. I can see she is flushed and she smiles. I sit next to her and just hold her tight.

"What does one wear when meeting royalty" She then asks. I look at her and laugh a little.

"Anything you want my love, Sophie really doesn't give a shit. You could go naked and she wouldn't mind" I chuckle. Sookie then grabs her suitcase and throws it on the bed.

"Sookie, Pam has already done some shopping. Your clothes are waiting at the hotel. All you need to do is bring yourself" Sookies face washed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I've never left Bon Temps, so I've never had to pack before. I owe Pam big for this" She says. She sits on my lap and lightly kisses my lips. Soon things get heated and I have her pinned on the ground. The fabric of her panties ripping was a fun task to do. I wink and immediately dive into her pussy. She scratches at my scalp, as I dive deeper. A hour later she is laying on the bed, sleeping. My phone buzzes on the nightstand. I look down and reply to the text.

"Lover we have to, get ready" I say shaking her lightly. She opens her eyes and sits up. She looks at the time and groans.

"Can I shower" I nod and she kisses my cheek. Her hips sway as she walks away from me. Her perfect ass calling to be spanked. I heard the shower start, and gave her a few minuets. I quickly undressed and joined her. A few orgasms later, we are dressed and ready to leave. I tell her we are going to be flying for a short while. She dresses in yoga pants, and comfy sneakers. She puts on her thick jacket, and we are off.

"It's beautiful out" She says. Sookie never once closes her eyes. Her eyes are to focused on the clear sky. We finally arrive in Dallas. Sunrise is a few hours away. I land on the ground and take her hand.

"Now Sookie we will be surrounded by vampires. Please do not take offense to anything that is said. Female Vampires have been known to be cruel to humans. Especially female humans, with a male vampire. They will belittle you, and call you names. But please be assured that you will be protected" She nods and holds me tighter. We walk into the lobby of Hotel Carmilla. Sookie looks around at the grand structure that is a Vampires haven.

"Good evening, I'm Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. I do believe Queen Sophie has a room booked for us" I say to the receptionist. She looks at me and smiles instantly. She then looks at Sookie in disgust. For a human she was overly made. Her make up was caked on her skin. Her lips plumped by lipstick. Her eyes scream desperate.

"Ah Mr. Northman, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Here are your keys and out 'Blood donor menu'" Instantly Sookie turns around and glares at her.

"This will not be needed, but thank you" I curtly say. I can see Sookie staring intently at the human. No doubt picking thoughts from her head. Sookie lets out a small growl, that I can hear.

"It's standard protocol to offer this to all guests. Once your done with this Blood bag you'll want someone fresh" She then says. Sookie then snorts. Bailey which is on her name tag scowls at Sookie.

"It's true you'll be dumped by morning" She then says.

"Actually Eric has everything he needs right here. I am his and he is mine. So if you'll excuse us, he needs some sleep" Sookie grabs the keys and storms towards the elevators. A few vampires chuckle, as I shake my head. I'm fully aroused and dash to her as the doors open. I look at her and see her thinking.

"What did she say" I then ask. She looks at me and then huffs.

"She was planning on coming by tomorrow evening. She was going to offer her blood to you. She wanted me gone, and started plotting ways to get other vampires to 'glamor me'" Sookie says ear quoting as she does. I growl and pin her to the glass mirror behind.

"I am completely aroused lover, seeing you stand up for us like that" I say before kissing her. Her body is pinned against mine, and I do not let her go. The door pings and I rush to our room. Our clothes are on the floor by the time the door closes. I have just under a hour to satisfy my hunger. Once her bite has been sealed, we lay back in bed.

"Lover when ever you are ready, we will share the next bond" I say. She looks at me and smiles a little.

"What do we do next" She asks.

"Well the next phase you drink my blood. We consummate the bond by making love. Once we are about to climax we both drink from each other, and then we are truly bonded." She kisses my chest and then goes silent.

"Let's get Dallas out the way, and then we will talk more" I kiss her head and hit the remote. Shutters begin to lower over the floor length windows. The room is enveloped in darkness and my body finally rests.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the TV in the back ground. Sookie is sitting on the plush leather couch, munching chips. I see she is watching the news. I look at the time, and see its almost 6. Being a elder vampire, I can wake up earlier then some. I walk over and plop myself next to her. She looks at me and smiles. She shuffles closer as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. Her skin is incredibly soft.

"How was your day lover" I ask.

"Oh Eric it was wonderful. Clothes were delivered thanks to Pam. I met another women, human mind you. She took me around Dallas and showed me some of the sights. We did some small shopping, and we are meeting her and her husband for dinner" I look at her and she chuckles.

"He is a vampire also, he is going to turn her after there honeymoon. Won't that be like incest or something" I burst out laughing as she stares at me.

"No my love it's nothing like that. Sure they will share a Maker and progeny bond. But in technical terms they are not blood related. Only blood related to them is, the sharing of there blood with each other" Sookie nods and then stands.

"Well I need to get ready, we are meeting them in half hour. So get ready" She hands me a bag and walks to the bathroom. I open up and smile. Inside was a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers. I quickly got dressed and stood in the mirror. Sookie could rival Pam when it came to shopping. I quickly adjusted my hair, and added my cologne. I turn around to a alluring scent. If a vampire could faint, then I would have by now. Sookie took my breath away, smiling at me.

"Helt enkelt utsökt" I whisper. Sookie is wearing a black cocktail dress. It stops just above her knees, and is like a second skin. The thin noodle straps sit perfectly on her shoulder. I see she has a pair of Louboutin heels, making her legs longer. Her hair is half pinned at the back, and her make up is lightly applied.

"Over dressy" she then says twirling. If I could breath, she would have taken it away. I groan as I feel my cock straining against my jeans. She looks down and bits her lip.

"No, Du ser vackra i kväll" I say before kissing her. My finger trails along her thigh, her skin is like silk. I feel her lace panties and moan. I begin descending down her neck.

"Eric we have to stop. Isn't it considered rude to keep guests waiting" she says between breaths. I moan and lightly kiss her nose.

"Let's get this over with, I need your pussy on my lips" I say huskily. We walk out and head to the elevator. We walk into the dining area, which is partly full. Sookie waves to a caramel colored skin women. She has dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Sookie" she says hugging my Fae. Sookie smiles and returns the embrace.

"Carolina this is Eric, Eric meet Carolina" she then says. She looks at me and smiles.

"Pleasure" I say kissing her hand. She blushes and motions us to sit down. Sookie and her friend are in deep conversation. My chest begins to feel funny. I rub a little but nothing. I down my blood, and the tightening is still there.

"My childe" I then hear. I instantly freeze at the voice. It's one I havn't heard in a few hundred years. Carolina chuckles, as does Sookie.

"Godric" I say turning around. There he stands in all of his glory. He is by far the oldest creature in this room. He stood there just smiling at me. The ache in my chest went away. I stood up and embraced him. He returned the gesture and we just stood there. It's been to long since I've held him. Too long since I've heard or seen him.

"I see you've met my ravishing wife, and I take this beautiful creature is Ms. Stackhouse" Godric then says. Sookie nods as he kisses her hand. He smells her a little and pats my back.

"Let's eat we have much to discuss old friend" he says lightly kissing his wife.

"You knew" is all I say as she grabs my thigh. She looks at me and smiles. I couldn't help but smile too. I watch how godric is around his wife. He slowly feeds her, whispering words of romance in her ear.

"Eric, we have much to discuss. Let the women be and join me in our suit."

"Will you be okay lover" I ask a little eager.

"Go ahead my love, I'm not going anywhere" she passionately kisses me. An audience have formed around us. Now everyone knew that these women, belonged to us. I nod and bid Carolina far well, before following Godric.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. I wasn't too sure If I was going to add Godric. But I've got things in my head, that will work. Feekilico**


End file.
